The invention relates to a device for moving a loading tailgate or similar swivelable body on, for example, a loading platform of a vehicle, the loading tailgate being connected to a drive via struts or support struts.
It is known that the loading tailgates known today are moved by complex hydraulic drives. A loading tailgate must essentially complete three movements. These are firstly an opening movement from a vertical position of the loading tailgate into a horizontal position. There then follows a lifting movement downwards as far as the unloading surface, the loading tailgate remaining in the horizontal position.
Subsequently the loading tailgate is lowered further by a short swiveling movement so far downwards that it rests on both sides on the unloading surface. Likewise the loading tailgate must also be able to execute the movements in reverse.
For the execution of these movements, complex hydraulic units have been developed, two hydraulic rams engaging the loading tailgate on both sides in each case. In this process, a piston cylinder unit undertakes the swiveling movement of the loading tailgate while the other piston cylinder unit effects the lowering. These units are extremely voluminous and very heavy. Additionally, the four hydraulic cylinders are supplied with hydraulic fluid from a central unit so that a multitude of hoselines is required. These hoselines are frequently subjected to the risk of damage since they usually hang down. Thus they are frequently severed.
The objective set by the inventor was to develop a device of the above mentioned type, in which considerable volume and weight is saved and the overall movement is substantially simplified. Furthermore, all additional hoses or similar connection elements are to be dispensed with.